


Everyone Wants to Kill the Airline (Except Steve and Tony)

by Fangirl_on_fire



Series: AUs, AUs, and AUs [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, alternate universe - airport delays, delayed at the airport au, everyone wants to kill the airline, morse-code, tony still calls Steve 'cap', tony still has JARVIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_fire/pseuds/Fangirl_on_fire
Summary: BEEP. Another announcement. "Flight T-2490 is continuing to experience problems and will be delayed another four hours"Angry protests started sounding around the airport.Steve and Tony looked at each other wearily.AU - 'stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am'





	Everyone Wants to Kill the Airline (Except Steve and Tony)

Steve pulled out  _The_ _Da_ _Vinci Code_  from his backpack, and began reading. His friend Natasha had highly recommended him to read it, so he had bought a copy to bring with him on his trip to Florida. Well, more like Natasha had threatened to castrate him if he didn't read the book, and he had bought it out of fear for his very-much-necessary body parts. 

The book started off interestingly enough, and soon Steve was captivated by the words, zoning out and forgetting where he was. He only snapped back to reality when "Flight T-2490 going to California has been delayed by two hours" echoed over the loudspeaker and repeated twice. The man sitting across from Steve huffed and picked up a tabloid that was sitting on a nearby table. He flicked through it, disinterested, and put it down. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, and began tapping his fingers on the table. 

Steve's mind instantly began translating the taps of his fingers into Morse code. To his surprise, the man was tapping: _This is so fucking frustrating._

Steve stifled a laugh and began tapping on the table next to his own seat: _Tell me about it_. He hoped that the man would automatically translate the taps too. 

The man began tapping something back to Steve: _Got nothing better to do than translate random tapping?_

Steve tapped back: _Pretty much, yeah._

The man laughed and tapped: _You going to California_ _too?_

 _Yep,_ Steve tapped. _Visiting a friend._

 _Lucky_ _you. I have a business meeting._ The man was wearing a business suit, so Steve assumed that he would most likely be going directly to the meeting once he landed in California. 

_A business you own?_

_Yes, Stark Industries,_ The man tapped. _I'm Tony Stark._

 _Sorry, never heard of you._ The man's eyes widened in surprise and he glanced over at Steve. _I don't really keep up with the media._

 _Lucky_ _you,_ the man repeated. Then, he looked over at Steve and said "Wanna come over so we can have a real human conversation?" 

Steve laughed and moved so he was sitting next to Tony. "I'm Steve Rogers" He introduced himself. 

"Nice to meet you, Steve" Tony said. He had a dark goatee and large brown eyes. "Where did you learn Morse code?" 

"It was compulsory in the military" Steve explained. "You?" 

"Well, I work a lot with inventions, machinery, robotics, so I figured Morse code would be an interesting thing to learn", Tony grinned. "Helps me meet attractive strangers" 

"Uh, thank you?" Steve said. Tony laughed. 

"Your innocence is so cute", he said when Steve looked at him questioningly. Steve blushed. "What's that book you're reading?" 

Steve glanced down at the book still in his hand. "Oh, the Da Vinci code. Have you read it?" 

Tony nodded excitedly. "I've read all of Dan Brown's books! He's truly a genius, isn't he? I mean, his books are just so creative and well-thought out and his characters always enter situations which I think they can't escape from but then there's a huge plot twist and all of a sudden everything is fine and can you tell that I just love Dan Brown?" 

Steve laughed. "Yeah, I can tell". 

"My favorite is Digital Fortress, though" Tony admitted. "It's exactly my type of book. I don't have much time for reading, though. I spend most of my time down in my lab with my machines" 

"What type of machines?" Steve leaned forward, interested. 

"Well, mostly AIs. My best one is JARVIS. He has more human thoughts than most humans do, really" Tony said. "But there's also Dum-E and U. They're my actual physical bots, but JARVIS 'lives' in the computer"

"Wow" Steve said in awe. "They sound amazing!" 

"Nah" Tony dismissed. "Dum-E breaks more things than he fixes and U barely does anything. JARVIS is pretty brilliant, though. I made him when I was 15" 

"You can't be serious" Steve accused. "I'm calling your bluff. That can't possibly be true!" 

"It is" Tony insisted. "Search me up on the interne- well, when you get Wi-Fi, search me up on the internet. There are thousands of sites that have my biography on them, and that little fact is mentioned in every single one. 

"Wow" Steve shook his head. "Just wow. Of all the people I could have ended up talking to, I end up talking to a mega-genius" 

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist" Tony corrected. 

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Steve rolled his eyes. 

"A long time" Tony admitted. 

Suddenly, the loudspeakers announced that "Flight T-2490 is experiencing technical problems and will be delayed by another five hours"

Steve and Tony stared at each other in horror. 

"That's it!" Tony practically yelled, standing up. "I'm calling my private jet, and it will take both of us to Cali. I cannot deal with this. Seven hours, Steve! Seven hours! That's until midnight! I have a meeting in two hours!" 

"Sit down, Tony" Steve pulled him back down. "Why didn't you go with your jet in the first place?" 

A look of realization dawned on Tony's face. "Because my jet crash-landed on a test run and it's currently half-destroyed" 

"Oh, ok" Steve said. "Wait, were you in the jet when it crashed?" 

"No" Tony said. "It was being remote-controlled. I was testing out some modifications I made to it" 

"Wow" Steve repeated, amused. "You sure are something, Tony" 

They talked for hours until-

BEEP. Another announcement. "Flight T-2490 is continuing to experience problems and will be delayed another four hours" 

Angry protests started sounding around the airport. 

Steve and Tony looked at each other wearily. 

It was only 10, and there were still six hours left until the plane would start boarding. 

Steve yawned.

Tony frowned. "Are you tired?" 

"Yeah" Steve yawned again, his eyes half closed. "I think I might take a nap. Wanna join me?" His eyes snapped open, but Tony was already laughing. "No, I didn't mean it that way! You know what I meant!" 

"Anyway would be fine with me, cap" Tony responded, grinning. After hearing about his time in the military, Tony had taken to calling Steve 'cap'. Steve blushed furiously and nodded before opening his backpack and pulling out a large blanket and a pillow. He spread the blanket on the ground beside the wall and placed the pillow down. The airline had begun handing blankets and pillows out as an apology for the long wait, but Steve figured he might as well use his own. Steve lay down on the blanket, and motioned for Tony to join him. They fumbled around awkwardly until Steve put his arm around Tony and pulled him closer so they could both fit on the pillow. 

It was more than a little awkward, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and Steve was enjoying the proximity to Tony, who he had been more than a little entranced by. 

"Say, Steve" Tony started. Steve looked at him expectantly. "Do you want to go out sometime?" 

Steve's face lit up, and he leaned in to kiss Tony softly. The kiss was over as quickly as it started. "Sure"

Tony tried to kiss Steve again, but Steve put his finger in between their lips. "Public affection isn't allowed in airports" Tony looked disappointed until Steve said, "but I don't think they have cameras in the bathroom". 

In the end, it didn't really matter that the flight was delayed for so long, because Steve and Tony found a way to pass the time quickly enough that they almost missed the boarding call. 


End file.
